Boys' Night Out
by Skeletoncrew
Summary: The guys enjoy a night out on the town. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Please note:  

You may recognize this as a story that I previously published here on Fanfiction.net.  At the time of writing, I rated it a NC-17, so when Fanfiction.net quit hosting such stories, it came down.  After consideration, and the advice of a few readers, I've decided that this story really only rates an R, so I am re-posting it here.  I hope you enjoy!

Also worth noting:

This story was prompted by a piece of crap NC-17 story posted to Fanfiction.net.  I read it and thought "I could write a better porn story with my eyes closed."  So I did.  Well, not really, no one is having sex so I don't consider this porn.  I did set the oven timer for 15 minutes, put a blindfold on and manage to bang out half of this first chapter like that.  I thought it was a fun idea, and decided to continue after I took the blindfold off.  Interestingly enough, the writing went much quicker with the blindfold on.

Disclaimer:  

All TMNT characters in this story are property of Mirage Publishing.  The lovely ladies are all figments of my imagination.  I'm just a fangirl with too much time on her hands.

Boys Night Out

Chapter 1

  
By Skeletoncrew

"I can't believe we're doing this."  Leonardo shook his head and sighed.

"Awww, come off it!  Leo.  Splinter won't find out about this if we don't tell him."  Michaelangelo laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know…but…"

"No buts Leo.  When else are we going to have the chance to do this?"

Don elbowed him and winked, "Besides…we're just stopping in to see Mike's friend at work.."

"Yeah, by the way, Mike, thanks for making friends with a stripper,"  Raph smirked.

  
"My pleasure.  Come on!"  He led the way into the club.

They passed a couple of bouncers dressed as Dracula and Frankenstein's monster.  A perky looking girl dressed as an old west showgirl greeted them. "Happy Halloween!  What great costumes, did you make them yourselves?"

"Yeah.  We're friends of Raven's, we should be on the list."

"Lets see…Mike, Don, Leo, and Randy?"

"Randy?  Yeah, that would describe my brother."  

Raphael sputtered, "Why that little—she did that on purpose!"

Donatello elbowed him in the ribs.  

"Yeah, aside from a misspelling on the last one, that's us."  Mike flashed her a grin.   

"I thought so, she told me that her friends would be coming in dressed like some sort of turtles…so lets see, you're a Scottish turtle, you're a biker turtle, you're a …Roman turtle?  And you must be a Jedi knight!

Leonardo looked a little surprised, "How did you know I'm a Jedi?"

"Well, I wouldn't have except another guy came in here a little earlier with a robe similar to yours.  I thought he was some kind of dog.  You know, kinda like the ones playing poker in the painting, but he said he was a Jedi knight.  He was a real charmer too.  Well, looks like we've got a line going now, you boys have fun and remember to follow the posted rules!"

"Thanks!"

They walk down the hall, through a curtained doorway, and into a room containing a couple of stages, a bar, tables, and many women in various states of undress.  All of the women were body painted like various types of animals

"This is so cool.  I've never seen so much naked female flesh in my life!  Wow.  Raven was right about the good Halloween costumes."   Mike grinned.

Raph stared at a tabby cat brushed past him, and grabbed Donatello's arm.  "Did you see her tits?!  They were huge!"  

They got some drinks and found a table a little ways away from the main stage and began to watch the show.    

Leonardo noticed some curtained doorways off to the side and pointed them out to Michaelangelo.  "What are those?"

He looked at them.  "Raven said they've got some little rooms where guys can get private dances, for a price.  That's probably them.

Raphael looked at them.  "Hmmm…I wonder what goes on in there and how much it costs?"

Donatello snorted, "Probably more than is legal and more than you can afford."

"Heh, check it out!  That dude's going in!"

Sure enough, a black haired dancer painted like a tiger was holding open the curtain for a robed and hooded man to enter.  She pulled the curtains shut after him.

Michaelangelo frowned, "Hey, was that Raven?"

Donatello nodded, "I think so.  That was probably the other Jedi the hostess was talking about too."

Leonardo couldn't help grinning, "She said he was a charmer, maybe he'll use a Jedi mind trick to convince her that he's already paid her."

"Think she'll sit on his light saber?"  Raphael switched to a breathless falsetto, "Oh Obi Wan!  Use the force!"

"Hey!  That's not funny!  This is Raven you're talking about!"

"Don't take it so hard, Mike, they're just kidding."  Donatello laid a hand on his shoulder.

Raphael snorted, "I'll bet she's taking it hard!"

"I DID NOT just hear that."

Leonardo smiled slightly,  "Good thing you didn't.  Seriously though, what do they do in there that they don't do out here?"  He gestures towards a stripper giving a lap dance at the next table and frowned, "I mean, look, she's practically rubbing her breasts in his face!"

Raphael made a jerking gesture with his hand and slurping noises.

Michaelangelo looked about ready to jump over the table so Donatello tightened the grip on his shoulder, "Cool it guys.  We don't want to start one of our little brawls and get kicked out of here.  At least not until," he lowered his voice and pulled them closer, "we get Leo a lap dance."  

They snickered and Michaelangelo whispered back, "I'm on it!"  He stood up and left the table, heading in the direction of the bar.

 Leonardo watched him leave, "Where's he going?"

Donatello looked for something to distract him with, "Bathroom, I think.  Whoa.  Check her out!"  He pointed towards a leopard spotted woman on stage who had just grabbed set of bars attached to the ceiling and pulled herself up into an upside down splits.

"Wow.  I know what I want for Christmas now."  Raphael's eyes widened.

They watched in awe as she continued a rather impressively athletic routine.

"You know, if female gymnasts had tits and performed naked, I think I'd start watching the Olympics."  

Leonardo gave him a disgusted look, "You're such a pervert Raph!"

Raphael would have replied but he had noticed his brother returning to the table with a woman.  She was a petite black woman painted like a snake from head to toe.  Her head was even shaved and painted.  She was wearing snake eye contacts, a scarf around her hips and a belly dancer's top.  She swayed her hips as she walked, making her look yet more snake-like.   "Hey guys, this is Gail!"

"Hi boyssss," She smiled showing a pair of sharp looking fangs, and ran her tongue over them.

Raph grinned and waved.  

Don tried not to gape, "Nice costume!"

"Thanksss.  I like yoursss too.  Now who isss Leo?"

"Oh no."  Leo tried to stand up, but his brothers grabbed his shoulders and sat him back down.

"Come on Leo.  Be a good sport!  Put your hands down, grab the chair and don't move them until she's done."  Michaelangelo pulled his chair away from the table, and returned to his seat grinning.

"Awwww…a sssshy one.  How cute."  As a new song started she began dancing in front of him.  They other guys watched as she gyrated in front of their gradually less annoyed brother.  He looked away when she removed her top, but by the time she untied the scarf he was staring unabashedly.

Michaelangelo kept looking towards the curtained doorway that he knew Raven was behind.  She'd been in there with that guy an awful long time.  He had developed a bit of a crush on her and now that he was actually here seeing what it is she does for a living, it made him uncomfortable.  He glanced back towards Leonardo.  The dancer had slid the scarf behind his head and was pulling him close to her breasts.  He had the biggest, goofiest grin Michaelangelo had ever seen on his face.  He laughed at his no-longer-totally-uptight brother, and seeing movement out of the corner of his eye looked back towards the curtain.  Raven was emerging followed by the Jedi.  His hood was down now and Michaelangelo squinted to get a better look at the furry costume.  The man turned towards him and Michaelangelo found himself making eye contact with none other than Master Splinter.  


	2. Chapter 2

Boy's Night Out

Chapter 2

By Skeletoncrew

Michaelangelo's jaw dropped.  He tore his gaze away from his Sensei and focused it on the floor.  His mind raced, what was Splinter doing here?  Had he recognized them?  How could he not have?  He couldn't have missed the fact that Leo had a woman gyrating in his lap and that they were all drinking.  They were so dead!  Wait a minute…What WAS Splinter doing here, and why was he in that room with Raven for about 15 minutes?  

His head jerked back up.  Splinter was gone, but Raven was weaving her way between the tables, heading towards them.  She saw him looking at her and waved.  He managed to return the wave and looked back at his brothers.  Donatello and Raphael were giving Leonardo a good-natured ribbing and everyone was laughing.  They hadn't seen.  Maybe he'd made a mistake.   Raphael flagged down a passing waitress and ordered another round of drinks.

"Hi guys!  Having fun?"

Leonardo gave her a big grin, "Hey Raven!  Thanks for inviting us!  This is great!"

"Would you believe he didn't want to come?"  Raphael punched his arm.

"Well, I must admit that I was a bit surprised to see you.  I had had my doubts."  She walked around to Donatello, "Got some room on that chair?"  

"Uhhh."  

She didn't wait for him to complete his response and sat down on his lap.  "Keep your hands down at your sides.  I know you're a friend but the bouncers don't."  She wiggled a bit and looked at him with an eyebrow arched, "Is that your tail, or are you just happy to see me?"

He gulped, "Oh, I'm happy.  I'm definitely happy."

She wiggled a little more and reached down with one of her hands.  He drew in a sharp breath, as she grasped him through his toga.

Raphael scowled, "Hey!  No fair!  I thought there was no touching in this place!"

She giggled at him, "Well, the guests aren't allowed to touch.  But the dancers are allowed to make a certain amount of physical contact."  She looked back to Donatello her face betraying wonderment, "Why Don, and I thought that wooden staff of yours was big!  Where on earth do you keep it?  Tucked into your shell?  I'd have never thought it to look at you guys."  She looked around the table at the others as Donatello blushed.

"…"

She saw the waitress approaching and removed her hand from Donatello's lap, "I'd better stop now or I'll get us both in trouble."

"You're welcome to come over here and get me in trouble."  Raphael patted his lap.

"I'll take a rain check on that Romeo.  Hey Mike, why are you being so quiet over there?"

He started and looked somewhat guiltily at her, "Uhhh…well, we were talking earlier and wondering what exactly goes on in those little rooms over there."  He jerked his thumb towards the doorways.

Leonardo spoke up, "Yeah, you were in there for like 15 minutes with that guy!  What were you doing?"

Much to Michaelangelo's surprise she blushed.  He'd never seen her do that when he asked about her job.  Several things suddenly sprang into his mind.  Her, Splinter, and those slurping noised Raphael had made earlier. He shuddered.

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed.  I did something I wasn't supposed to do."

Raphael looked intrigued, "Really?  What?"

"I—Oh God I can't believe I did it.  I broke a couple of my own rules about working here."  She covered her eyes and shook her head, grinning.

Michaelangelo thought that the suspense was going to kill him.  He gritted his teeth and squeezed out the words, "What, did, you, do?"

"Well, it started out like a normal lap dance, but after a few minutes he commented on some of my moves and we got to talking.  We ended up talking about dance, sexuality, and the psychology of it all.  I totally forgot about dancing until he commented that we had probably been in there for a while.  I offered to finish the dance but he said that it was quite all right; he had enjoyed himself immensely as it was.  Then he wanted to pay me anyway, but I wouldn't hear of it."

"Wait, how does what you did break one of your rules?"  Leonardo looked confused.

"As a rule I don't have deep conversations with my patrons.  Its bad business, plus its usually the creeps who want to really talk.  This guy wasn't creepy at all.  That's why I broke another one of my rules.  He was insisting that I should let him pay me, and I was insisting that I hadn't done enough to deserve it; so, we compromised and he's going to buy me dinner at that all night place across the street, when my shift ends in an hour." 

"What?!"  They all stared at Michaelangelo, startled by his outburst.

Raven raised her hands defensively, "I know, I know.  I probably shouldn't.  But you know me; I can tell when guys are jerks.  This guy gave off a really good vibe.  Like you guys.  I took a chance that night when I met you Mike, and now I've got four great guy friends!"  She squeezed Donatello, giving him a face-full of cleavage.

"I'm not arguing with your judgment, its just that…oh never mind."  Michaelangelo just couldn't believe it.  Not only had Master Splinter gone to a strip club, but he'd also gotten a private dance with Raven, and now he was taking her out for dinner.  Was this some sort of a put-on?  No, couldn't be.  Splinter had never met Raven and Michaelangelo had never mentioned exactly where she worked.  Plus he was pretty sure he had only used her real name, not her stage name, around Splinter.  But still—His thoughts were interrupted by a startled exclamation from Raphael.

"Oh shit!"

"Nice to see you too Raphael."  The turtles looked up to see Master Splinter standing before them.  Leonardo gaped for a moment before concealing the shot glass in his hand behind his back.  Raphael clapped his hand over his mouth and Donatello just froze in place.  Not quite as shocked, Michaelangelo choked out, "Good evening Sensei."

Confused, Raven looked at Michaelangelo, "You guys know each other?"

"Angie, I would like you to meet Master Splinter.  Master Splinter, this is Angie, known here as Raven."  

Splinter's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the young lady's name.  She jumped off of Donatello's lap and leaned over the table to clasp Splinter's hand.  "Oh wow!  This is so great!  I've been wanting to meet you for so long, the guys speak so highly of you," She released his hand and patted Michaelangelo on his shell.  "See?  I told you that he was a nice guy!  Now I'm really looking forward to dinner.  Speaking of which, I'd better get my butt in gear if I want to make any more money tonight!  I'll meet you up front in about an hour, Splinter."

 Splinter shook his head, "You really don't have too, Miss Raven.  I'm sure you'd much rather go do something with my students after your shift."

"Nonsense.  I see them all the time.  I'm not passing up on this opportunity!"  She hurried off, leaving no room for argument.

Splinter looked at his mortified sons.  "Oh calm down!  You're not in trouble."  They all relaxed visibly, but continued to stare at him.  He sighed.  "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

Once again, Michaelangelo was the one to speak, "The thought had crossed my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Boy's Night Out

Chapter 3

  
By Skeletoncrew

Splinter grabbed a nearby chair and sat down between Michaelangelo and Leonardo.  He looked Michaelangelo in the eye,  "Well, as you know I was not terribly pleased when I found out that you had made friends with an exotic dancer.  It had always been my assumption that strippers must not have a whole lot going for them other than their bodies and a lack of morals."  

Michaelangelo looked like he was about to say something but Splinter held up a hand to silence him.  "I know you mentioned that your friend was putting herself through college, but I still felt that only a 'low quality' woman would take this sort of job."  Splinter glanced around the table.  "Then you introduced your brothers to her and they all had nothing but good things to say about her."  He paused,  "Now, when it comes to young women I would expect any single one of you to possibly misjudge their character, but not all four of you.  I started to think that maybe she might not be a bad sort of person."  They nodded in response.

Splinter continued, "You are all adults and what you do in your free time is your own business.  I firmly believe that you need your space to grow and learn; I did not want to pry by asking to meet her.  So, I decided to at least partially satisfy my curiosity by getting a first-hand look at her chosen profession.  I did not realize that this was her place of employment.  I just came here because it looked much less sleazy than most strip clubs."

"Yeah, it is.  The bar's a bit expensive though."  Splinter turned to Raphael who now looked chagrinned, "Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?" he asked the table.

Splinter chuckled at his son's embarrassment.  "You're in an awfully good mood, Sensei," commented Donatello.

"Well, I must admit that these ladies do show a great deal more dancing skill than I expected.  Some of them even look like they could be professionals of the non-exotic kind if they wished."  He nodded towards a Dalmatian painted woman slowly bending backwards over a customer's lap.  "Did you know that Raven is able do that?  I thought it looked painful, but she assured me that it was quite easy."  He smiled slightly, his whiskers rising.

The turtles looked at each other, confusion and disbelief in their eyes.  Michaelangelo cleared his throat and Splinter turned his attention back to them.  "Okay.  I understand why you came here.  But why did you ah, um.  You know."  Michaelangelo quickly gestured towards the private rooms.

Splinter's eyes flicked back and forth briefly and he hesitated as he spoke, "Ahhhhh, well, it was my curiosity again.  I went through all the trouble of coming here, I figured I might as well get the full experience.  Plus I was uncomfortable with the idea of getting a lap dance in front of a room full of people."  Splinter shrugged.

The four turtles' eyes bulged slightly and Leonardo choked on his drink.  Splinter grimaced slightly and rose from his seat, "Looks like I've caused you enough discomfort for the night.  It was never my intention to ruin your big night out.  Please relax and enjoy yourselves."  With that, he disappeared to another part of the club.

"I need another drink."  Michaelangelo toyed with his empty glass.

Leonardo's coughing slowed down and he looked at his own glass.  "I need several!"

Raphael just grinned and said, "Ya know?  I have a whole new respect for Sensei now."

Donatello burst in to laughter and soon enough they were all guffawing over it.  Since they knew they weren't getting in any trouble they enjoyed a great guilt-free night.  Leonardo got completely sloshed and asked Gail to marry him, she politely refused; Raphael was nearly suffocated by the tabby striped dancer he had admired earlier; Donatello's lap became a favorite resting spot for the dancers; and Michaelangelo literally charmed the pants off of a pair of identical twins.

~

Many hours later, Splinter paused at the threshold of their lair.  He had this horrible nagging feeling that he'd forgotten something.  Hopefully it wasn't anything important.  He shook his head and stepped inside, the lights were off, but he could hear someone nearby.  It sounded like one of his sons was sleeping on the couch.  He eased the door shut, tensing as the lock clicked into place.  His movements were quick and silent, but as he passed the couch a lamp clicked on.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He turned to face Michaelangelo, "Yes, its about 6 am."

"Where were you all night?  I was worried sick!"

"You need not have worried about me."

"So where were you?"

"Well, Angela and I had such a nice time at dinner that she invited me back to her apartment so we could continue our conversation.  She really is a fascinating woman and a delightful conversationalist.  I'm glad I finally got to meet her."

"That must have been a heck of a conversation to keep you out this late."  

"Well yes, it really is very late."  Splinter stifled a yawn, "I really must get to bed now.  Goodnight."  He turned away from Michaelangelo and headed for the hallway.

"Splinter?"

He paused, "Yes?"

"I could have sworn you were wearing pants at the club."

Back to Fanfiction!


End file.
